xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai(Dragonball)
A woman who works for Emperor Pilaf. Together, Mai and her teammate Shu carry out the work of their ambitious Emperor, who is both short of stature and temper. Mai is definitely the brighter of the two, but even she manages to bungle things, particularly when Goku and crew become involved. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Before the events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, it is explained that the Pilaf Gang gathered all the Dragon Balls themselves and wished for youth, but Shenron made them a little too young. Mai, Pilaf, and Shu secretly attend Bulma's party to get into Capsule Corporation to retrieve the Dragon Balls. They are unable to find the Dragon Balls in Capsule Corporation until they find a room the prizes for the Bingo tournament. Mai, Pilaf, and Shu are searching for the Dragon Balls cautiously in the room and in the prizes. They come across the Dragon Balls as the number one prize. While they're still in the room Trunks comes along an wonders why they're in the room. They try to get out of the situation but they have no luck in doing so. When Trunks calls over Goten, the Pilaf Gang mistakes Goten for Goku because they look exactly the same. They immediately freak out and leave Capsule Corporation. However, Mai stops and gives Trunks the diamond she accidentally stole and ran away. Trunks develops an instant crush on her and when he claims that Mai is his girlfriend just to boast to Goten, everyone takes it seriously. Outside, Mai is shown to have stolen te four-star Dragon Ball and has a plan to get money from the party. Trunks comes along to invite them over to his mother's party requested by Bulma. Trunks gets Mai to agree on convincing people that they are together, but she gets really shy and goes through with it as an excuse to stay at the party. When asked how old she is, Mai says she is 41, making Bulma laughs. Also during the party, just before the Bingo game starts, Mai accidentally drops the Dragon Ball she stole and then decides to hold Trunks hostage by pointing a gun at him. No one at the party is fazed by the threat and the drunken Gohanmakes it seem like a show for everyone by asking Mai to shoot him. He snaps all the bullets with one finger, but one of them hits Videl's leg and another one hits Beerus' forehead. Dende heals her, noticing that Videl is pregnant. Mai and the Pilaf Gang flee from the party when the God of Destruction Beerus gets angry and starts fighting the Z Fighters. In the end, Trunks and Mai are sitting happily together in a tree. Trunks elbows Mai to get her attention and she smiles while looking at him. Enemies # Goku Son # Yamcha # Bulma Briefs # Oolong # Puar # King Piccolo # Beerus God of Destruction # Kid Buu # Whis # Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) Techniques and Arsenal * Gun – Mai usually uses guns to threaten people. * Electric Poop – Mai chases Goku around in an attempt to touch him with a pair of electric pink poop on sticks during the battle of she and Shu against Goku at Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball: Origins. When her attack hurts Goku, the poops spread all over the screen, making it harder to see. Early in the series, in the second manga volume, "A Wish to the Eternal Dragon", in chapter 19, Mai is seen holding pink poop on a stick as a joke and a Dr. Slump reference. * Rocket Launcher – Mai uses a Rocket Launcher similar to Yamcha's Panzer Faust when she attacks Goku, Bulma and Roshi on the beach in Dragon Ball SD. * Grenades – Mai throws grenades to attack Goku during the battle of she and Shu against Goku at Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball: Origins. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Mai's machine can launch bombs from the two slots on the front of it. * Mai Machine: :* Double Buster – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit releases strong pink energy beams from the two slots on the front of it, which creates massive damage. It is one of the Fused Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Mai's machine launches two missiles from this slots instead of two beams. :* Gatling Gun – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit reveals a machine gun in one of its arms and releases waves of blasts at his opponent. This attack is one of the Fused Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Mai's unit reveals two machine guns in the two slots on the front of her machine instead of the arm. It is also used by Mai in a first generation of Pilaf Machine in Dragon Ball: Origins. * Shapeshifting – Mai has the ability of shapeshifting in both of the live-action films she appears in. TriviaCategory:Dragonball UniverseCategory:CriminalsCategory:Stealth ForceCategory:Gunslinger * Mai holds a stick with a poop on it during the manga version Emperor Pilaf Saga, which causes Emperor Pilaf to break the fourth wall. * In Battle of Gods, Mai says she is 41, meaning she would be the same age as Goku. Thus, while looking older, she would be 12 in the Pilaf Saga. Screenshots 23-1478891816.PNG 21-1478891816.PNG 20-1478891815.PNG 16-1478891814.PNG 15-1478891814.PNG 14-1478891814.PNG 13-1478891813.PNG 12-1478891813.PNG IMG 3394.JPG IMG 3393.JPG IMG 3392.JPG IMG 3391.JPG IMG 3390.JPG IMG 3389.JPG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0647 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0646 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0645 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0644 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0643.jpg 83 (1)-1499375841.PNG 80 (1)-1499375736.PNG 79 (1)-1499375644.PNG Dbs-68-dub-0482 43196342532 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0529 43245386271 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0530 43245386241 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0531 43245386151 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0532 43245386051 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0533 43245385881 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0534 42341493065 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0535 42341493005 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0536 43245385351 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0537 29374925468 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0538 29374925418 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0482 43196342532 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0529 43245386271 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0530 43245386241 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0531 43245386151 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0532 43245386051 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0533 43245385881 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0534 42341493065 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0535 42341493005 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0536 43245385351 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0537 29374925468 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0538 29374925418 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0539 41435897680 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0540 41435897650 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0541 41435897600 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0542 41435897540 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0543 41435897480 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0544 41435897420 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0545 41435897380 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0546 41435897320 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0547 41435897170 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0548 41435897120 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0549 29374924718 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0557 29374924558 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0558 29374924448 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0613 41435896100 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0614 41435896070 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0615 41435896030 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0616 41435896020 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0617 41435895990 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0624 41435895970 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0625 41435895930 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0626 41435895900 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0627 41435895820 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0628 41435895790 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0796 29374918718 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0797 29374918678 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0798 29374918608 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0799 29374918558 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0800 29374918508 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0801 29374918438 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0802 29374918378 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0804 29374918318 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0805 29374918288 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0806 29374918228 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0807 29374918158 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0418 43196343582 o.jpg Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Earthling Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Cougar Category:Virgin Category:Shonen Jump Category:Universe 7 Category:Secret Keeper Category:Z Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Category:Woman Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Marksmanship Category:Students Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Pilaf Gang Category:Muggles Category:Body Alteration Category:Eternal Youth Category:Female Category:Screenshots